


cosplay

by cairowren



Series: Kylux drabbles [10]
Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-13
Updated: 2017-04-13
Packaged: 2019-04-22 07:16:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 67
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14303607
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cairowren/pseuds/cairowren





	cosplay

"When you said we should go as Batman and Robin...I thought you meant Robin as Nightwing..."

 

"C'mon Hux," Kylo laughed while admiring himself in the Batsuit. "I think you look quite cute"

 

"Ren, my ass is practically out in the open," Hux whined.

 

"Why'd you think I picked it?"" Kylo wiggled his eyebrows. "Now let's get going boy wonder!" he said then smacked his boyfriend's  ass.

 


End file.
